Camera Smarts
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Shade's eyes hardened, he missed his mother's delicious cooking, wasted hours of his life that he won't be getting back , all for this stupid reason? He sighed, his wife never was technologically inclined, being pregnant wasn't going to change anything.


"This is stupid." She muttered, turning away from the small point-and-shoot Nikon and crossing her arms over her slightly round stomach. Shade raised a perfect eyebrow at his wife's immature actions, an amused smirk making its way to his face.

"Don't you dare smirk, Umusuki. It's your fault I'm so confused right now. If you didn't brainwash me into buying this damn device, I wouldn't be in this situation." The pink haired woman huffed.

Handling technology was never something Fine was particularly inclined at; they were awfully confusing, they never choose to work when she needs them to, and they don't even come with legible directions.

"I didn't brainwash you, Fine. I wasn't even _there_ when you bought this, I just came home and you were staring at it like it was your worst enemy." He explained, picking up the black camera, inspecting it.

Her only reply was a short 'Shut up, butt-head."

The smirked at her reply, amused.

"So, what are you so mad about?" He asked, loosening his tie and sitting down next to his wife; all the while holding onto the digital camera.

He received no reply, just a short snort and a pressure on his left shoulder. violet orbs observed the pink haired woman as she kept her head on his shoulder, taking the Nikon from his hand.

Knowing that the woman next to him will not reply until she feels like it, he opted on changing the topic.

"Mom wants us for dinner tonight, something about examining the baby bump. She wants us there at 7." He announced, remembering the call he received from his mother on his way home from work.

Apparently, he chose the wrong thing to say because sniffling was automatically filling up the room; Fine was crying.

He sighed, ever since she got pregnant, _erm-_ since he got _her_ pregnant, Shade has been suffering from pregnant-wife-mood-swings. One moment she could be the happiest woman in the world, giving him kisses and loving words, and the next she could be the total opposite, glaring at everything he did and lashing out whenever she felt the need to, which was often.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying his best to not to anger his wife.

Fine choked back a sob and tackled Shade into a hug, "I-I bought this camera to take pictures of stuff; of you, me, your parents, the house, the baby, but it won't work!" She cried, hugging him tighter.

Shade gently rubbed her back, "Don't worry, you're smart, you'll get it."

"We won't be able to compare how I look now to how fat I'll be later, you won't be able to see how I look when your on your stupid business trips, and your mom won't see her first grandchild grow up!" She continued. _What does knowing how to work a camera have anything to do with my mother not being able to see her grandchild grow up?_Shade thought, confused, sometimes his wife didn't make sense. _Besides, she lives ten minutes away._

The house phone ringing, snapped him out of his thoughts, he reached for the cordless phone next to the couch. After answering and talking for a few moments, he put the phone back.

"Who was it?" Fine asked, sitting up straight and wiping her tears; all done with crying.

"It was my mom, she wants us over there." He explained, helping his wife up.

"What about the camera?" She asked, looking at the said object.

"We'll deal with it when we get back." Shade answered, getting up.

"No! I want to deal with it _now._" She declared, gripping his shirt.

"Dinner won't be that long." He remarked, looking into her emerald orbs.

"Shut up and turn this thing on, so I can take a damn picture." The Pink haired woman retorted.

Shade sighed and sat back down, having already grasped his wife's stubbornness. The Umusuke called his mother, telling her that dinner will have to be rescheduled.

He picked up the point-and-shoot, but before he can do anything, his wife snatched it away.

violet orbs stared blankly, "Fine. How am I going to make it work if you don't let me do anything to it?" He asked.

He received no reply.

"Fine."

Said woman whimpered, "Because you're mad." She answered, scooting away.

Shade groaned, "I'm not." He asserted.

"Yes you are, you are mad," She hiccuped, "you're mad because I bought this camera and you were going to break it." She declared, pointing a shaky finger at his face.

The Umusuke patriarch sighed, pushed the accusing finger away from him, and pulled his wife into an embrace.

"Let me see the camera, so I can make it work." He soothed.

Fine handed the device over slowly.

Her husband took it and pressed the 'on/off' button, but nothing happened. "Did you put the batteries in?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Did you insert a SD card?" he questioned, she nodded.

This process continued for several minutes before Fine declared she was going to shower.

A good half hour later, Fine was back, Shade was still trying to figure out the problem.

"Anything?" She asked

"No."

She shrugged and shared that she was hungry. Shade rolled his eyes, muttering 'you wouldn't be if you just went to dinner earlier,' luckily he was ignored.

Forty minutes later, Shade dropped the digital camera, "This is stupid." He said, crossing his arms.

Fine smiled, "Don't worry, you're smart. You'll get it." She mocked.

Shade glared at her.

After another hour of unsuccessful camera usage, Shadewas exasperated, he grabbed the camera box and threw it across the room, something fell out.

Shade's eyes hardened, he missed his mother's perfectly delicious cooking, waisted hours of his life (that he won't be getting back), all for this stupid reason!

"Fine."

Said woman turned her head away from the T.V. "Hmm?"

"You didn't charge the battery, did you?"

Laying on the floor across the room, next to its box, was a charger, still compressed, airtight in its bag.

Fin


End file.
